


The Extremely Sexual Misaventures of RebelTaxi

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Scooby-Doo
Genre: Comedy, ERECTAL CANNON, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Happy Ending, Parody, Rape, SEMENSPLOSION, Virginity, cartoons, cum, penis - Freeform, self-awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: The Mysterious Mr. Enter did nothing wrong!!





	The Extremely Sexual Misaventures of RebelTaxi

 

 

It was just a normal day in the lonely life of RebelTaxi. He wished yet again for a big titty goth girlfriend, but he knew he would never get one. Or would he…?

 

Yeah, he probably wouldn’t. But it never hurts to try, right? RebelTaxi was just on his way home from yet another failed attempt to look cool at a goth club, but he noticed something strange on the news when he turned on his TV.

 

“This just in: The Mysterious Mr. Enter has claimed yet another victim, this time in Quahog, Rhode Island. This comes less than a month after the YouTube Headquarters massacre in California.”

 

RebelTaxi looked on with shock and awe, not believing it possible that the world had been rid of two great evils just at the hand of one legendary brony.

 

“You know what? If Peter Griffin can finally be killed off, I can get a goth girlfriend!” I’ll just have to do it one of two old fashioned ways: either sexual assault or copious amounts of begging!” RebelTaxi yelled out excitedly.

 

Everyone thought he was a rapist at most goth clubs anyway, so his reputation wouldn’t really be affected. Finally sick of being cuckolded and motivated enough to take a while to stop fapping to Rule 34 of Kitty Katswell, he donned his ladykiller attire and hit the streets.

 

“Man, it’s hot out here! But not as hot as goth ladies!” RebelTaxi said in an awkwardly funny tone.

 

He then realized he was walking towards the desert, in entirely the wrong direction. He lived in Texas, after all. Or some desert state like that, I’m too lazy to do any proper research. For all I know the fucker lives in Louisiana, he spent so long fapping that the US government changed the borders.

 

“How did I even get out here? I’m like ten minutes away from the city!” RebelTaxi asked himself.

 

It was author’s intent, of course! The same author’s intent that could land him a big titty goth girlfriend.

 

RebelTaxi continued walking, however he was beginning to get extremely thirsty. Not for drinking water though.

 

“Please…must…lose…virginity…”

 

Poor guy.

 

He continued to walk, his true quest taking him wherever it saw fit. He finally heard a hard rock concert playing, and he had a stunning realization that the Hex Girls were playing today. His dick then got hard as a pan, and big as a pizza. Get it? Okay, I admit that was terrible. His boner got huge, basically.

 

“Oh…my…god…” RebelTaxi said as his penis continued to expand with no sign of ending.

 

“A GOTH GIRL CONCERTO?! Best of all, it’s the Hex Girls!! I can finally lose my virginity here!”

 

RebelTaxi ran with his massive boner bouncing on the ground, walking awkwardly as he spread out his legs to make room for his erection.

 

“Alright you bitches, listen up! The Hex Girls just want to tell y’all that to stay in school shootings—I mean school! This is Florida after all, keep those bullets—I mean educational values raining!” Thorn yelled.

 

Wow, the government must have REALLY changed the borders while RebelTaxi was fapping. Anyway, moving on!

 

RebelTaxi aimed his penis at the hottest goth girl in the band, hunching backwards to prepare his final weapon.

 

“Alright! Good fucking night, guys and big tittied gals, I hope y’all had as much fun as we did!” Dusk yelled as the crowd cheered loudly.

 

Propelling himself through the air like a runaway E3 leak, RebelTaxi used his Erectal Cannon to pierce through Luna’s pants and underwear, his dick landing firmly in her vagina.

 

The two then flew for several seconds in the air, and in a massive explosion of semen, RebelTaxi let himself loose in the (somewhat) big tittied goth girl.

 

It was over. RebelTaxi had finally lost his virginity. Never again would he be made fun of for being a goth girl fanatic.

 

Just kidding, of course he would! It’s part of the charm, y’know?

 

THE!! END!!!


End file.
